


Smol Dragon Mick’s Adventures in Starling City

by DJMarcAndre



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragon Mick, Everyone loves Mick in the Arrow-verse, Gen, Smol Dragon Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMarcAndre/pseuds/DJMarcAndre
Summary: Honestly. Oliver has no idea how he managed to let Heatwave, dragon Heatwave, follow them back to Starling City.





	

Honestly. Oliver has no idea how he managed to let Heatwave, dragon Heatwave, follow them all back to Starling City.

He assumes Felicity had something to do with it because the way the little shit is draped all over her says he’s very fond of her. 

And yes, Oliver is calling Mick a little shit. Even though half the time he doesn’t really bother Oliver enough to garner an insult. 

But right now The Little Shit known as Mick the Dragon is practically looking him dead in the eye as Felicity pets his scaley head, cooing at him sweetly and telling him how cute and small he is. 

Oliver has to keep his eye from twitching a little bit at the smug look coming from the super villain turned tiny dragon. 

 

And Oliver keeps meaning to call up Sara and ask her if she’s noticed anything missing or anyone but the moment he turns around, Mick’s gone and Felicity’s doing her best to look sweet and innocent, shaking her head when he asks where Mick’s gone.

“No idea. Non.” Felicity says with a little shake of her head and her hands fidgeting in her lap. She’s a terrible liar and Oliver knows it. 

“Maybe he… Went back home?” She says, bringing her hands up in an awkward attempt as a shrug. 

“Or maybe you’re hiding him.” Oliver replies evenly, crossing his arms and waiting for her to break. 

It takes exactly 3 minutes before Felicity gives a little stomp of her foot.

“Can’t we keep him for a little bit longer? He’s the cutest!” She whines with a shake that’s common to see when a kid throws a tantrum.

“No, Felicity. We need to send him back.” Oliver levels her with a serious look. They are not keeping a pyromaniac super villain. “The Legends are probably missing him right this second.” He adds, trying to convince her the same way a parent would try to convince a kid to give someone’s lost puppy back. 

Except in this case the puppy is a dragon. A dragon that’s actually Mick Rory.

“Where is he?” He asks again.

“I don’t have him.” Felicity gives a little sniff and a shake of her head, ponytail bouncing as she does so. “Thea does.”  
Oliver groans.

Why was this happening to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> And if you'd like to come and talk to me about more ideas for smol Mick come find me on tumblr!
> 
> Allgenowantedwasapuppy


End file.
